1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel nutritional composition for pediatric use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Elemental diet compositions, comprising amino acids, carbohydrates such as mono- and oligosaccharides, fats, vitamins, minerals, and additives such as preservatives and emulsifiers have been proposed for the nutrition of children in special circumstances.
However, currently available manufactured elemental diet compositions are not always suitable for children having various conditions or illnesses that normally call for the use of such compositions in adults.
For example, irregular or poor metabolism of amino acids can often occur in a child, particularly in a sick or weak child. In such cases, a nutritional composition that varies in the composition and concentration of amino acids present, as in known manufactured compositions, may be ineffective. Therefore, known manufactured compositions are sometimes unable to satisfy the nutritional requirements of children suffering from these conditions.